The little things
by Bunny4eva2
Summary: All those little things. Artemis and co. My first fanfic :) Un-beta'd drabbles and one shots. A/H Chapter 4 up!
1. Game of bugs

**Disclaimer: I _obviously _own Artemis Fowl. That's why I'm writing fanfiction at midnight while crying over fictional characters**

**Obviously. But seriously, I don't own Artemis Fowl. Just in case someone decides to start suing fanfiction authors.**

**A/N: Thank you to my amazing, wonderful, and did I say amazing friend _ who is currently sitting right next to me and forcing me to write this!**

**Also a huge thank you to Rosie, who encouraged me to start writing. :) **

* * *

Artemis Fowl always considered himself to be the smartest.

After last time, he was never going to lose to Foaly's games.

_Games?_

Well, he could call it that.

He knew that the sneaky centaur would be watching.

Artemis keyed in the code as he launched a little bug on Foaly's computer.

A_ little_ bug really.

Just small enough to wipe out a week's worth of files, documents and movies.

Movies.

Foaly loved his mud man movies.

He would catch it though. Most certainly.

The centaur must have realized now.

He waited.

Anticipating, calculating, _ready._

But that centaur should have realized.

Nothing gets past Artemis Fowl.

_Nothing._

**Mudboy: 10 Centaur: 9**

He quite enjoyed these little games.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for reading this! :) This un-beta'd by the way, so I would love you advice and tips on grammar etc. **

**Okay, I'm going to try write more drabbles...**

**Please review, I would like to know if anyone was reading this... :) **


	2. From a distance

**A/N: I am ashamed. One month. One freaking month. Please, whatever you do, don't kill me. Or my books. **

**Anyway, onwards to the next angst filled drabble.**

**Thanks to Fen (You rock!), You've helped me till the end of the line.**

**also thanks to Rosie for her general helpfulness. **

**Thank you for your lovely reviews and favourites, and thank you for just plain reading this. :) **

***In the distance***

**NOOOO! NOT THE BOOKS!**

Why is it that in all the stories there is a happy ending?

Why?

Life seems to surpass this fake reality.

There are no happy endings. No overdramatic poise of fairytale glamour and wit. No forever happiness and bliss.

Like Shakespeare said _"The course of true love never did run smooth."_

Star-crossed lovers (what is never meant to be) you sigh bitterly.

We keep hiding – cowards to the obvious truth.

The lies that pepper our conversations,

The banter that conceals, that hides our inner thoughts.

We pretend that it never happened.

It was a shadow, hiding in the darkness.

In all our thoughts and memories- the truth is, we know.

And the truth hurts.

We know that we must move on- even if we can't.

Even if our entire beings shake.

Gripping our soul and rupturing our hearts into a thousand painful shards.

Find someone else.

Hope that the uneasiness comes to rest.

Suppress every single feeling.

All those years have gone. Disappeared.

You long for those dragging days of adventure, mystery, excitement.

Not a single word spoken.

Yet we love from a distance,

above and below,

Knowing, believing that 'In another time'

It would be different.

**A/N: **

**Haha… that was way too much angst, I'll probably stick wit****h the happy go lucky stuff … :)**

**It was funny though, I write, but only when I feel like it. The term 'feel like it' meaning that I pour my heart and soul out, (kind of) and write with a furious passion… **

**Haha…. I want to write about cupcakes. I've been asking everyone if they 3 cupcakes. **


	3. It's you

**Disclaimer: Do you think a 13 year old would own a mega-selling series that has a numerous amount of fans and sold in nearly all bookstores? I think I'll let you answer that yourself. **

**A/N: Huge thanks to Rosie (sorry for the atrocious grammar) and Fen for their advice and support. :) Also shout out to Kass. **

**Huge Thanks to my reviewers and readers! :) I think this drabble might eventually turn into a full fledged oneshot... if I have time.**

* * *

"Just checking up on mud boy," she said to Foaly.

But that was not her only reason. He'd been asking her to come for weeks. A gala for the opening of the new enclosure in the zoo was being held by Angeline, the invitation list had a couple of princesses and duchesses and it seemed that once again Angeline was trying to get her eighteen year old son (who lacked horrifically in the charming department) a girlfriend.

_But you've fallen for him_ said a secret part of her.

_No I haven't._ She forced back. She dismissed all her unbidden thoughts as she landed gracefully onto the footpath.

She just managed to sneak in some time for the gala. It seemed after catching two idiotic pixies trying to convince some humans they were from Disneyland, she still had a few hours to spare.

Maybe she'll surprise him. Maybe.

All the couples floated on the dance floor. She looked forward to sparkly dresses swishing and feet gently moving to the aura of the live orchestra.

_Always a Fowl_, she laughed, he couldn't help showing off the expanse of his deep pocket.

She looked eyed across the great hall.

Where was he?

Where was mud boy?

Then she saw him.

She found him by the side of the grand hall. But the sight seemed to have cracked her heart.

He seemed occupied, talking with a pretty girl with brown hair that hung in ringlets. He seemed to be enjoying himself, smiling and occasionally laughing.

_They were only talking._ She told herself.

She should be happy for him.

But then why did she feel annoyed?

Why did she feel regret and heartbreak?

_You were never his. _

_He was never yours. _

Maybe she should just go.

She flew outside, towards the garden.

Full of blue pansies. The colour of _his_ eyes.

"Holly" she turned around. "You're here"

He was there. Hands frustratingly combing through his midnight hair.

In his immaculate suit and loafers.

"How?" She asked, but she could see the smirk on his face.

"Special intuition."

"Why out here?"

"Artemis" she said "I decided to come for a surprise visit but you were too occupied"

"Occupied?" he sounded genuinely confused. Hands still fingering his dark, hair.

"The skinny brunette, that seemed ever so enthralled to see you."

"Are you jealous Holly?"

The question hung in the air

"No never" But she felt her pulse quicken as he intrusive eyes stared at her.

Blue.

She still hadn't got used to it.

"That was another one of mother's bachelorettes if you're wondering…"

He was still staring at her quizzically, his eyebrows arched.

He was confused. He knew of Holly's apparent dislike for Minerva, but every other girl in his vicinity?

"How are they?" Holly teased, "Nice? Up to your tastes?"

"Really, there all just a bunch of drama queens, addicted to pet pooches and makeup if you're wondering." He laughed.

A real laugh full of the warmth that was rarely seen from him, she thought.

Holly found herself laughing with him.

His arm wrapped around her.

But her mind lingered on what he'd said just before.

The wording,

The way he said it.

_She was nothing_ his voice seemed to say.

Like he couldn't care less, made her stomach flip and her heart buzz.

"Who's you're perfect girl then?"

"I, I…." he faltered.

He was hiding something.

She looked up at him. Their eyes met.

This time she couldn't look away.

Time seemed to halt to a standstill around them.

He moved forward.

She was slowly inching forward.

This was another time wasn't it?

There was no other time then now. Was there?

Should she stop this. Stop it before they crossed the line.

But…

But….

She lost all coherent thought as his lips met hers.

"It's you"

"Huh?"

"You're my perfect girl."

And Holly had to give him another kiss because of that.

* * *

**A/N: Finally something happy-ish. :) *smiles* **

**Please review, and love to hear what you think and if you found any mistakes... **

**It's holidays now! (So more updates... *yay!*) **


	4. Inexplicable

**Disclaimer: You're reading ****_fanfiction._**** Nothing more to be said. **

**A/N: This one took longer than I thought, I think ending is not so good...**

**Virtual Cookies to all my reviewers, favouriters and readers, you guys are AMAZING support :)**

**Thanks to Fen and Rosie as well. (You guys are pure AWESOMENESS!) **

* * *

He didn't think it was possible – falling,

And yet being the genius he realised it all along.

He should have stopped, forgotten,

Put the barriers up.

But fate is strange.

He was an iron box and yet it found him.

It twists and turns and breaks through even the toughest of defenses.

She was his Achilles heel.

He should have stopped this, before it became too hard to let go.

But he let it play out.

The soft spot grew, blossomed.

Next moment,

He was falling. Hard.

He tried to stop it.

Squishing, pulverizing and squelching every single feeling.

What was played out as over-affection was indeed just the feelings of the heart.

He had to accept his alter ego, no matter how hard it was.

But expressing feelings were never his forte.

"I was a broken boy and you fixed me."

You and her are like fire and ice.

Once these analogies once miffed him. Once. I mean didn't everyone think that him and Minerva were perfect together?

But Artemis Fowl was never one for rules.

Never.

It crept up on him.

A thief in the silent night.

And inexplicably he found himself falling.

* * *

**A/N: That was Artemis! (It was A/H if it wasn't clear) Was the angst or happy? Hopefully I'll post something soon about Myles and Beckett... got ideas but not words :) **

**Thanks! Please review. You will get virtual cookies! :) Also tell me about any terrible mistakes. I'll change it in a dash. **


End file.
